The Legend Of Zelda Quest For The ArcBlade
by Drago
Summary: After OOT, After MM, Link has returned to hyrule, but all is not well. CHAPTER 5 UP! Reality sets in as Link must face the hard truth of his upcoming journey...
1. A Call To Arms

My first – but not last – LOZ fic. After through thought and contemplation, I have this storyline down pretty good… I hope. Let me know what you think. I'm basing this after Majora's Mask where Link has returned to Hyrule.

I DO NOT OWN THE LOZ SERIES OR ANYTHING ELSE! IF YOU THINK I OWN IT, YOU MUST BE INSANE!

            _Amidst the ancient land of Hyrule, legend speaks of a time when a Great Evil rose from the shadows. And when all hope was about to fade, the Hero of Time arose from his slumber. Wielding the legendary Master Sword, the Hero of Time conquered the mighty evil, and with the help of the sages – sealed the force within the evil realm. Then again, two months later, the same Hero conquered an evil spirit within an ancient mask. However, the former power began to stir again. But now, the master sword of legend is no longer within the Hero's grasp. He must turn to another, or he shall fail…_

                        **Legend of Zelda: Quest for the ArcBlade**

            Chapter One – A Call To Arms

            Jump slash; back flip, horizontal slash, vertical slash, stab. Jump slash; back flip, horizontal slash, vertical slash, stab. Jump slash; back flip, horizontal slash, vertical slash, stab. Jump slash; back flip, horizontal slash, vertical slash, stab.

            "Once more," Link panted to himself. He swung his sword in a practiced pattern. Jump slash; back flip, horizontal slash, vertical slash, stab.

            "Alright… that's, enough…" Link panted, dropping his Kokiri Sword to the grass and sat down exhausted.

            "You've been practicing that for hours on end, Link. I told yah that you'd wear yourself out." Saria laughed compassionately, "And that technique is getting old. Maybe you should think of something else, or try one of you other patterns… or just plan stop for a day or two! Look at you! You're practicing way too much."

            "I know… but… I have… to keep… up to speed… with my… sword techniques." Link took a deep breath, then stood up and collected his sword and shield from the grass. "But you do have a good point, Saria. I guess that's enough training for today. But you know that I have to keep in shape and all that stuff. I AM Hyrule's hero after all." Saria sighed. She knew that the whole 'hero' title Link had achieved had gone to his head. The two of them walked through the Lost Woods together until they made it to Kokiri Forest. Link walked Saria to her house, then left to his, climbed up the ladder into his tree house, jumped into his bed, and passed out.

*~*~*~*~*

Link's sweet dreams of candy and happiness were suddenly interrupted. Everything went black. Then… swirling beams of rainbow colours drenched in black seemed to be reaching out for him, to draw him into the dark core. Of course, Link wanted to go the opposite way – but his feet would not respond to his cries. The moment before the darkness could engulf him, Link awakened in a cold sweat.

            "Wha… what was that?" Link hopped out of his bed, and looked upward from his front porch. Through the leafy rooftops of the forest, he could see a light blue sky and a softly glowing sun. He breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment he had thought it meant something important… or did it? "Zelda probably could tell me if that dream… if it meant anything. She's good at prophecies, and that kinda stuff." He dashed inside, buckled his scabbard across his back with his shield, and securely placed his Kokiri Sword into the scabbard. He then dashed out of his house, jumped, and landed on the ground, then ran straight past Saria.

            "I'mgoingtoseePrincessZelda! I'llbebacklaterSaria,seeyou!" Link shouted as he dashed for the entrance to Kokiri Forest. Saira managed to get in a blink before Link was out of sight.

            "Um… ok…" She said quietly – since Link was already out of her sights, there was no point to say it loudly… or go to Link's house. She turned around and went back to her place thinking. Maybe she could somehow get Mido to cut her grass again…

*~*~*~*~*

            Link crossed the rope bridge and exited the Kokiri forest with a few quick movements. The bunny hood he had picked up from Termina still held it's bearings in Hyrule – but he wouldn't dare use it in front of Saria or any of the other Kokiri… he'd be a laughing stock! 

            "I know that a dream may not be a good reason to see Zelda, but I bet I can still sneak into the castle…" he mumbled to himself as he swiftly dashed along. Upon reaching a nearby hill, he looked around… to see a rather large party of people moving from the castle town to Kakariko Village. With the speed of a rabbit, he raced over to the party (and was sure to fall in the river so he could take off his bunny hood without it being noticed); walked over to one of the men.

            "Excuse me sir, but what's going on here? Where are you going?" Link questioned.

            "Earthquakes are occurring in the marketplace. Some people think it's nothing and are stubbornly staying, while the smart people –like us- get out of harms way by going to Kakariko Village. There are no earthquakes there." The man then turned away to catch up with the rest of the group.

            "Earthquake?" Link asked himself dumbfounded. Without another word, he spun around and b-lined it for the castle.

*~*~*~*~*

            No sooner had he made it to the castle town market, as a few guards confronted him.

            "Boy, the Princess has been expecting you. She wishes to speak with you immediately," One highly-distinguished guard said sternly, "Please follow me, I will lead you to where the is waiting." Without another word, the guard began to walk towards the castle. Link blinked.

            "Just like that, I can go into the castle? Well… that was fast… and unexpected. Things seem to be going a little too quick for my liking… I'll have to slow down once I get to the castle. I mean, it's not like this is the end of the world or something like that." He mumbled as the guards led him to the castle.

*~*~*~*~*

            Zelda was sitting in her favourite garden, watching her gardener tend to the small patches of exotic and rare flowers. She loved how these flowers looked in the afternoon sunlight with drops of morning dew and water droplets from the watering can still clinging to their leaves. They always looked so elegant. She swatted gently at a small bee buzzing around her head. The little insect took the hint and left her alone for some pollen inside a climbing rose bush at the other side of the garden. 

            "Princess Zelda?" A solid voice came from the garden's entrance and a guard walked into the garden. "My princess, we have brought the boy to you as per your wishes. Would you request anything else of our services at the current time?"

            "No, Krel. That is fine, thank you," Zelda said as she dismissed the gardener. She then turned to Krel, "You may bring him in now."

            "As you wish, your Majesty." Krel bowed and left. Soon after, Krel's entourage led Link into the garden and left. Zelda turned to him.

            "Link, it has been awhile. You look in good heath…" Link gave her a funny look.

            "Alright, I'll cut to the chase. The truth is, Link, Hyrule may be needing your assistance again. It seems that the Seven Sage's Seal upon the evil realm is crumbling; the evil king Gannondorf wishes to return to the land of Hyrule! You probably had guessed this from the time I started talking, didn't you?"

            "It's all too familiar. Let me guess. I have to go back to the future again to fight him and save the world?"

            "This time Link, I'm afraid that's not the case. This time… the Master Sword cannot be used." Link stared at her blankly.

            "You're kidding, right? About the fact that I don't get to wield the Master Sword?"

            "No, I'm serious. If the Master Sword is drawn, the gateway to the evil realm will open and the seal will be destroyed! The Master Sword is still the key to our survival… but this time it will help us more when it's not in your hands."

            "Well, there goes my heroism. How can I beat him with my Kokiri sword? Do you expect me to poke at him with it and hope that I hit a weak point?" Link grumbled, "I left my Glided Sword in Termina so that someone there can pick up where I left off, so all I have left is this puny little piece of-"

            "Link… there IS an ultimatum you will have to choose… but you probably won't like it…" Link grinned slyly.

            "An ultimatum, huh? You think I won't like it?" he laughed, "Just try me, Zelda. Just try me…"

            _Sorry if this chappy was a little rough, I'm kinda having a hard time finding proper motavation and stuff. Give me suggestions and whever. Well, see yahz later!_


	2. Mission Debreifing

You like me! You really like me! Well, lesser the me, more of the fic, but that doesn't really matter, does it? I didn't think so. So, on with my story!

            FOR THE RECORD! I DO NOT, I REPEAT, -NOT- OWN ANY COMPNENT OF LOZ, AND I WOULDN'T EVEN IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!

**Legend of Zelda: Quest for the ArcBlade**

            Chapter Two – Mission Debriefing

            Link stood in a Hyrule Castle garden in front of the Princess Zelda, waiting. She had told him that he needed to save the world again, but couldn't use the Master Sword of legend. But, apparently, there was an ultimatum she spoke of, and yet after he challenged it, she had said nothing. Link was getting impatient… but she was the princess…  
  


            "I'm giving her five minutes," Link thought to himself and crossed his arms. Zelda on the other hand noticed Link was getting impatient. The truth was… she didn't want him to go where this ultimatum was…

            "It's so… dangerous… you may never… return, Link…" She said to him.

            "Zelda, I'm sure I've faced things more dangerous then this. I'm sure my journey in Termina and the evil that I've faced even here in Hyrule is somewhat around the danger I could face. Probably even worse." Link responded. "She shouldn't doubt my skill so much. She should know better then think something's too dangerous for me." He thought afterward. Zelda took no time to respond.

            "I'm not talking about it being dangerous as in the monsters and forces, Link," she said to him with a straight face, he responded with a questionable glance. "The part that so dangerous about the pace you will have to go… the realm itself could tear your very body into pieces from your first step into it!" link almost stumbled backwards.

            "Wha- what? You mean even entering that place could kill me? Where exactly is this ultimatum sword anyway Zelda? You need to at least tell me about that!" Link demanded.

            "The ultimatum is an ancient sacred sword called the ArcBlade located in a parallel universe to Hyrule called the Undead Realm. It's called that for a reason, all creatures of the undead live there in darkness, and even if you were to find a way to enter the Undead Realm, only a very ancient Hyrulian race called the Kage Musuko could open the gate to the Undead Realm and walk amongst the undead creatures there."

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up, Zelda. Firstly, why would an ancient sword be put in a world ruled by a bunch of deadbeats (literally), and how am I supposed to retrieve the sword if only the Kage Whatsismajimbo can get to (not to mention enter) the Undead Realm.?"

            "You know, Link, I'm glad your asking these questions now before you run off all excited and not know where your going. To answer your first question, the ArcBlade was kept in the Undead Realm so that its power could not be controlled by dark forces. Legend says that the ArcBlade is somehow connected to an ancient ultimate power, and as long as the two are connected the hold a force that is unstoppable. However its full power can only be brought out by the hands of a living being and it will fold to the desires of the wielder."

            "So in other words…" Link simplified, "It's like the Triforce in a way."

            "Exactly. Now, for your second question. Just because the Kage Musuko is an ancient race doesn't mean that they no longer exist. I know that there -must- be at least a few left in the world. I'm sure you can track one down and get him or her to open a gateway and grant you safe passage to the ArcBlade. Once you have it, you'll then be able to fight Gannon with a mightier force then you've ever wielded before! But I'm afraid of how long all of this will take… the seal to the Evil Realm is crumbling as we speak. Hyrule Castle Town Market has already begun to feel it, for there are earthquakes and tremors occurring. They happen at irregular times, but I'm sure that will change soon if nothing is done about it." Zelda explained.

            "But what if Gannon gets out of the Evil Realm before I get the ArcBlade? Surely you have a backup plan in case I take too long…" Link didn't want to think about what would happen to his home if he were too late to return to Hyrule.

            "Let us hope that is not to happen. But while you're searching the Undead Realm for the ArcBlade, I will send messengers out to the six sages and gather them so that if Gannon is to escape early, they can hold the seal. But they won't be able to hold it forever. You -must- obtain the ArcBlade as fast as you can. Please do this Link! The hope of the world rests on your shoulders!" Zelda pleaded.

            "Zelda, you must be joking." Link said with a frown, Zelda's optimistic face faded. Link continued, "You _seriously_ think I would come all this way and listen to everything you just told me and turn it down? You must be _seriously_ joking!" Zelda's face lit up again.  
  


            "So you'll do it?" She asked with a hopeful look.

            "Of course I'm gonna do it! Who else will if not the great Hero of Time?" Link beamed with pride.

            "Thank you, Link!" Zelda exclaimed with a chipper smile, "Hyrule is in your debt yet again!"

            "It's nothing big, Zelda," Link said blushing, and then changed the topic, "So when do I leave for my journey?"

            "Immediately. There's not much help I can give u aside from what I've told you… however…" Zelda pulled out a pendant that doubled as a whistle, and played a sweet note that caressed the air like the gentle winds to the fragile flowers of the garden. Immediately, Zelda's chief guard Krel rushed into the garden and bowed to his princess.

            "Your humble servant General Krel is here, my lady. What will you ask of me, your majesty?"

            "Krel, I would like you to go and fetch me the Mirror Relic, post-haste! Not a moment to spare, go on now and hurry." She spoke in a commanding voice. 

            "At once, your majesty!" Krel bowed again; then swiftly left the garden. Zelda turned to Link.

            "He'll take a few minutes in fetching the Mirror Relic, is there anything else you wish to ask me? I'll try to answer the best I can." She offered.

            "Sure. What is this 'Mirror Relic?' I mean, it's obviously something important otherwise Krel wouldn't be going to get it, but what does it have to do with this ordeal?"

            "Oh that," Zelda laughed, "There is speculation that the Mirror Relic will be able to lead you to gates to the Undead Realm. Of coarse, we're not sure and have nothing to verify it actually has a connection with the Undead Realm gateways or not." She smiled at Link, "Is there anything else you wish to ask me? Immediately, Link's dream became the forefront of his thoughts, and could think of nothing else. He decided to ask.

            "Um, yes. There is something else – a reason why I came to the castle town market. I had this dream, and I think that it might mean something. Can you tell me what it means, if anything at all?"

            "Why, of coarse Link. What was your dream about?" She said with a never-changing smile. Link explained his dream to her the way he had seen it himself, right down to the cold sweat he had awakened in. Zelda listened intently, and after Link explained it all, she thought for a moment.

            "Well, Link. I think I know exactly what that dream means."

            "Really?" Link said excitedly, "Well, don't keep it to yourself, what is it? What does it mean?"

            "What appeared in front of you was the seal to the Evil Realm. The rainbow colors you saw were parts of the sages' seals giving way and the darkness was how much of the seal has been shattered, and," She smiled, "It also brought you here instead of Krel and his men having to go seek you out." She smiled again. "Was that the answer you were looking for?" Krel returned to the garden at long last, Link responded to Zelda as he stood up.

            "Yeah, that was the exact answer I was looking for, thank you." Link helped Zelda up and Krel walked over to them and held out a fancy jewelry box. 

Zelda opened the box, inside was a shining diamond pendant with a golden trim on every other side but the front. The Relic had the shape of the pendant – round and shone in the gentle sunlight. Zelda took the Relic out from the box, which then Link realized the Relic had a fine gold chain with strong links that sparked in the light. Zelda unfastened a special part of the chain, and hung the Relic around Link's neck. Then the three of them gazed at its magnificent craftsmanship. Some birds chirped and a few bees buzzed in the garden around them. Zelda was the first to break the silence.

            "Well, Link. I guess this is it. I hope that this Relic may be as some help, as the words I've told you may also help you in some way. I have one final piece of advice: it is believed that there may be a gateway to the Undead Realm somewhere in Kakariko Village. That is all; I wish you good luck and a good journey!" With that, they gave each other one final look of hope, and Krel lead Link out of the castle.

*~*~*~*~*

            Once Krel had lead Link out of the castle, he turned to the boy.

            "Link, I guess this is time for one final prep talk, but take not I'm not one to do such things," Link nodded, and Krel continued, "I guess all I can say is, on behalf of all of the peoples of Hyrule, please do this, and do it fast and without error. May Din grant you the strength you need, Farore make you work swiftly, and Nayru guide you and protect you throughout your journey. I'm sure you've heard this before, but we're all counting on you."

            "I understand Krel, thanks. Don't worry. I'm going to do this the best that I can." And with that, Link set off to Kakariko village…

_Well, that's chapter 2 for yah. Thanks for all your reviews, I think I did better this chapter, but let's see how you people like it!_


	3. Searching High And Low

Dum de dum! I'm back! But, oh well. I've finally got around to doing the next chapter! Go me! But anyway, on with the story!

            I don't own LOZ or any of its affiliates or anything along those lines of that nature. Moving on…

**Legend of Zelda: Quest for the ArcBlade**

            Chapter Three – Searching High And Low

            Link looked back over his shoulder – back to the gates of Hyrule Castle Town, to see that Krel had gone inside. He fingered the Mirror Relic that hung loosely around his neck as he crossed the stone bridge. Maybe he was in over is head…

            "Nonsense!" He thought to himself, clutching the Relic. "I am the Hero Of Time! Everything will work out in the end." Suddenly, he stopped cold, and quickly looked over his shoulder and looked under the ledge above the river. He looked at it funny for a moment. A sense from the pit of his stomach told him that whatever that was – was watching him.

            "Hmmmmm…" He turned to the ledge. "I coulda sworn…. There was… come sort of shadow over there…" He came to his senses and resumed his climbing of the Kakariko Village steps.

*~*~*~*~*

            As Link walked through the gates of Kakariko Village, he saw makeshift campsites set up along the sides of the main entrance way. He saw some people he remembered seeing from that traveling group earlier that day. He walked past the only tree in the village and looked around. Where to start? Kakariko was only so big, and he had to find a gateway to some parallel universe. Perhaps he should look in places that reflected where he was going? He turned to his right a bit, and looked at the House of Skulltulla. Well, it really wasn't the House of Skulltulla anymore – since he broke the curse the family had, it really went back to being a regular house. Still… it could hold some sort of link. He shook his head. It was a highly unlikely chance, and unless that portion of the village held some sort of importance in a time long since past. Maybe it was further up on Death Mountain? No… Zelda said it was IN Kakariko village. The windmill, perhaps? Link looked up at it.

            "Waitasec. Where are all these random thoughts coming from? The windmill holds no relevance to the undead, except for the fact that it's part of an underground maze that begins in the…" Without another word, Link went off to the Graveyard.

*~*~*~*~*

            Upon entering the Graveyard, an odd chill came over him. Like he was being watched by some shadow. Again. He looked about him, and sure enough, there was nothing there. He frowned. What if there was something watching him? Heh, and Skullchids will grow wings out of their bony frames and fly. Although that would actually be a pretty cool sight – Winged Skullchids! He shook his head, now wasn't the time to get distracted by odd daydreams. Ignoring the feeling, he started to walk amongst the tombstones. He couldn't help noticing a soft glow coming from the Mirror Relic, and he stopped in his tracks to look at it. The little pendant's diamond-like surface at the front shone weakly in the dim light of the Graveyard. He clutched the Relic and resumed walking around the graves, occasionally glancing downward. He noted that the further away from the entrance of the graveyard – more specifically, around the Royal Family's Tombstone. The light was defiantly brighter around there, even though the atmosphere around him always became darker around that area. So very odd.

            "Well," Link said simply to himself, "I guess this is the unanimous gateway to the Undead Realm. How ironic, I was kinda expecting it to be closet to the Shadow Temple." He took out the Ocarina of Time, and played the tune of the Royal Family's messengers – aptly named Zelda's Lullaby. He hoped to himself that Dampé the Gravekeeper wouldn't get too upset for him breaking open the Tombstone again. He rolled his eyes in remembrance of the lecture the old man gave to him about respect for the dead. How drole, he should take up something fun for once in his life – like chess, perhaps. With that final thought, Link jumped down the hole in the earth, trying to remember what exactly was so ironic about undead parallel universes and temples that reflected the life of darkness…

_Sorry if this chapter is short, there wasn't a lot to write about. I promise that chapter 4 will compensate for the lack of reading material. Gimmie feedback, even though it might be hard to give – since there really isn't a lot here…_


	4. Standing In The Dark

I Don't own LOZ. 'Nuff said.

**Legend of Zelda: Quest for the ArcBlade**

            Chapter 4: Standing In The Dark

            The entrance chamber of the tomb of the Royal family hadn't changed much. It was dark, dank, and dreary. Further down the main corridor Keese rested on the walls watchfully. Link hadn't seen Hyrulian Keese in some time, but he hadn't forgotten how annoying they could become if he got close. He realized the Mirror Relic was glowing brighter now, but the light wasn't bright enough to bother the Keese. Turning around, he faced the wall that was beyond the shining light that would take him back to the surface world. Link walked around the light instead, and stood in front of the wall and looked at the Mirror Relic. His eyes widened in surprise.

            "Well, _this_ is interesting," He mumbled. From the Relic's white center, he saw dark designs that had begun to block the light. However, he just couldn't figure it out. He looked up at the wall again, and saw the exact same designs shining out from the wall… with light that didn't shine. In the middle of the designs of the wall, there was a small hole that was never there before. Without thinking, Link took the Relic in his hand and pushed it into the hole. As he did, the wall split in half, and both sides swung open to reveal… Link blinked, and looked behind him, and in front of him again. He was looking into an exact replica of the entrance chamber, with a few minor differences. The walls were an eerie purple instead of blue, and there was no shining ray of light to take him to the surface like the one behind him. Link walked into the new chamber; it was indeed an exact duplicate. By the time he reached the widened chamber, he realized that there weren't any Keese, and the torches were already lit. Climbing the stairs, he saw the same designs on the door that had been on the walls. Again, he took out the Mirror Relic and pushed it into the little hole, and the door opened. He walked into the next room and the door closed behind him.

Link slowly walked down the slope, to see that the ReDeads were there, but there was something different about them. It looked like they were encased by a dark purple field, and they looked weak. Looking down, he saw the pools of ectoplasm were not green, like in Hyrule – but purple – the same shade that had encased the ReDeads. Ignoring them, he ran along the bedrock, trying to stay out of the ectoplasm. He kept running through the corridor, but stopped once he saw another giant gray stone slab against the wall, looming over him. Link walked up to it and searched it, but all he could find was some writing with a small indent in the wall that looked like something could be placed in next to it:

_Ye who wishes to wander the world of the dead, heed my words._

_And thou must, for thoust has reached this gate. Understand this, Soul of Sol_

_Thine__ shaln't pass beyond this point without seeking the wisdom across the_

_Mirror,__ seek the advice of the ones that rest there. Only then may you pass _

_This gate, in hopes of reaching the destination you seek._

            Link read over these words again. They made scene… but then again, they didn't. "Across the Mirror?" He mumbled in wonderment. There're weren't any real mirrors. Except for… maybe, that wall he went through. "Now that I think about it… that wall-door I went through was kind of like a mirror… and there was a coffin like thing on the exact opposite side… sort of… but that's what makes most scene right now." He turned around and walked back through the corridor, past the ReDeads, and back through the 'Mirror'. Slowly, he took out his Hero's Bow (one of the few pieces of equipment that he had brought with him on such short notice) and loosened a few arrows at the Keese who were still clinging watchfully from the walls. They fell to the ground as an eerie wind blew from behind his back. Link turned around just as another cold gust came at him from up the tunnel. Shaking the chill off, he turned back around in surprise. The fallen Keese's bodies had been reduced to dust, and small ghosts of themselves mindlessly flew past him, as if they were following that cold wind. Turning around yet again, he watched the six ghostly Keese go through the Mirror and disappear.

            "That… was freaky…" he whispered to the silent room. Without another thought, he climbed the aptly large steps and went through the door to the next room, which in his mind he had nicknamed the 'Moaning Room' since the only sound that was heard reverberating was the sad moaning from ReDeads - 'living' ReDeads - whom were given the lonely unspoken task of guarding the coffin further up the chamber. Recalling a historic thought from past experience here, Link took out the Ocarina of Time and played the… wait a minute. He thought over again - and remembered that it was the Song of the Sun that froze ReDeads, contrary to the Terminian ReDeads who froze to the melody - Song of the Storms. Keeping that in mind, he played the Song of the Sun and the expected response was inevitable - the constant moaning stopped, and chances were that it was now night time (and, even though the thought never dawned on Link, but he had actually helped Gannon by -in a way- taking longer then he had to…). Link then quickly ran through the first half of the chamber, through a narrow corridor, and reached the smaller of the two halves of the Moaning Room. He respectfully walked up to the coffin and looked around. Nothing. Link ran his fingers across the stone slab that made up the coffin. The feeling was cool and smooth, and oddly enough it wasn't dusty. Link didn't think too much about it, and continued looking around, still without finding a thing. Becoming frustrated, he walked over to one of the little collections of bones and skulls in the right hand corner of the room, and he gave the biggest skull there a good what-for and kicked all his frustration out on it. Slightly exhausted, relieved, and with a hurting food, he left the remaining shards from the ex-skull he had used as a soccer ball in pieces… and suddenly gave them a second glance. Among them was a small stone tablet. He picked it up and discovered writing on it, writing in the same hand that had written the previous message:

_Whether the sun is in the sky,_

_Whether the moon hangs high,_

_Whether life continues or life ends,_

_Those excused from the physical plain wander on without cause._

_Causeless was LandFall, The Caticlysim of my exempt mortal life._

_The cause to which I am Watcher…_

_Is your cause due to fate?_

            Thus ended the strange message. Link couldn't figure out if the last sentence was speaking in general, or was it speaking to _him_? Was someone waiting for him beyond the mirror, in the Undead Realm? Then it hit him. If there was a someone, it might just be one of those Kage Musuko creatures. He savored the thought, it would save him a lot of time looking for one of them. Suddenly, he heard a sharp noise, similar to the sound of ice as it begins to crack and is about to break apart. Pocketing the small tablet, he rushed out to the main part of the Moaning Room to see that the effect of Sun's Song was starting to wear off on the ReDeads. Link hastily rushed through the Moaning Room, up the short ramp at the entrance, and he half jumped through the door. He heaved a sigh of relief and looked around the dark entrance chamber. Link pulled himself back together, and walked half-rushed through the Mirror, and all that way back to the reflection of the Royal Family's coffin. Slowly, Link took out the small tablet and held it up beside the previous message. Indeed, the hand that wrote it _was_ uncannily identical. His eyes strayed away from the writing on the wall, and found the small indent next to it. After comparing the sizes of both the indent and the tablet, he made up his mind. Slowly, gently, carefully, Link placed the tablet into the indent. A perfect fit. Not a moment later, a grinding noise was heard from behind the walls. A startled Link took a step back and reflexively drew his sword and shield. As Link stood there defensively, the rear part of the wall rose and the front coffin part dropped into the floor, revealing a dark, but sparcely lit passageway. Link reshethed his sword and put away his shield.

            "Well, here goes everything…" he said as he entered the dark passageway…

_                        Ok, I'm done. Well, maybe this wasn't so much as a 'long' chapter, but there's a lot more reading material here. Oh well. Anyway, I think my writer's block is gone (I hope) and so I'll probably update more frequently. But for now, I'm going to visit my trailer for the labour day weekend be4 school starts again. -_-*_

_~Well, See Ya! Ja Ne! Aloha! Whut-3v4!_


	5. The Watcher of Worlds

_I decided to start chapter 5 early. Like I said before, I have more inspiration! Ironically, I think it's cuz the summer's almost over, which is rather depressing. But still. All the better for you readers, eh? Anyhoo, on with the fic!_

**Legend of Zelda: Quest for the ArcBlade**

Chapter 5: The Watcher of Worlds

            The passageway was dark and dank, and quite musty. The only thing lighting Link's way were a few small candles in the cold stone passageway. Even the Mirror Relic hadn't shone even a ray of black light. Link slightly set his arms out in front of him so that he wouldn't bump into one of the walls if the passageway suddenly curved or made a sharp turn. As he worked his way into the passageway, it began to widen and branches of other pathways jutted out on both sides periodically. Down those pathways were even more candles to dead ends, and figures that looked like ReDeads leaning and clinging to the walls, trying to support themselves to stay on their feet – as if staying up was the only thought on their minds. As Link continued on, the passageway continued to widen, and it seemed like the candles were getting bigger and brighter, but they looked like they were starting to be more and more spaced in placement. Finally, the passageway rounded out and before him were two large stone pillars with a stone slab across the top at the back of the room, with carvings in languages long since forgotten accompanied by runes of different shapes and sizes. Further off to the left of the room was an old wooden desk that looked like it had seen ages and ages. There was a chair at the desk as old as the desk itself with a musty and ancient-looking book open about halfway. The writing in it was beyond Link, so he didn't even try to decipher it. Behind the desk was an old bookshelf – also incredibly old – with several other books as old and as big as the one on the desk. Chances were, they were filled with the same ancient writing. To the right of the stone gateway was a large coffin-shaped set of stone slabs with writing engraved all over the lid and everywhere else. 

            Suddenly, Link felt that he wasn't alone. From all sides, a solid but eerie voice strongly came from all around him.

            "**_You…_" Link turned around and looked franticly. He knew there was _someone _else_ was there. Suddenly, a chill went down his spine. Slowly, he turned around. There was a floating figure wearing a brown (and quite old) cape-like robe that covered its entire body very loosely, with a hood. Its hands were sort of scaly like a reptile a dark and yet a light pale blue and it had claw-like nails. The creatures eyes were a solid reddish-brown with a soft and yet glaring look. The rest of it's face was hidden by the shadows. The creature stopped floating and gently landed on the ground._**

            "**_You, what are you doing here? How did you find your way and what do you want? Speak now._" Link gave a stuttering and stammering response.**

            "I… err… uh… I came in from… err… I'm here for… um… uh…"

            "**_Listen, Soul of Sol, I don't have time for this. So either tell me your business here and why exactly you're here or leave. Not just anyone can stumble across this place – especially children. You must have been searching. So if you truly have no purpose here please leave, I have much work to do._" He pointed over to the desk. Link pulled himself together; it was obvious that the one in front of him wasn't going to hurt him. At least, Link hoped so.**

            "I've been looking for the gateway to the Undead Realm and a Kage Musuko to help me get there. I'm searching for a certain sword in the Undead Realm to help me in a forthcoming battle against a great evil of my world. Could you, perhaps, help me find any of those?" The 'man' stretched his neck.

            "**_I know nothing of this 'Undead Realm' you speak of. Nor do I know of any 'Kage Musuko' creature._" He made a loud, grumbling noise and continued, "****_I think you might be referring to Karama'Kathan when you said Undead Realm – you people under Sol tend to receive mixed and incorrect information. Your 'Kage Musuko' could be Shadow Walkers, but they reside in Merrama'Kathan…_" He blinked. "**_Oh, I'm sorry young one, gomensai_** (1)****_. I tend to run at the mouth a bit, it's a habit of mine I've developed over the countless millennia. But for my rambling, gomensai. I am The Watcher. I was sentenced to stay here by the gods and watch over the worlds countless ages ago. And who would you be?_" Link seemed to be more relaxed now. Someone called "The Watcher" probably wouldn't hurt a 'child' like Link.**

            "My name is Link; I am The Hero of Time from the land of Hyrule. The task I am on now is dangerous, but if you've been here for so long, perhaps you can help me finding a sword called the ArcBlade... among other things." The Watcher gave Link a smile.

            "**_So you're the one who comes seeking the ArcBlade. But from the things you've told me, your knowledge is far from accurate. The ArcBlade can be found in the _****_Temple_****_ of _****_Saris_****_ in the city of _**_Merrama'Kathan_******_, which can only be reached from here by crossing Karama'Kathan._"**

            "What are "Merrama'Kathan" and "Karama'Kathan"?"

            "**_Merrama'Kathan is called The City of _****_Resting_****_ by some, since it is the only relief after a long and perilous journey through Karama'Kathan, which is called The _****_Phantom_********_Desert_****_ by many. Shall I describe either of those in particular detail?_" Link thought for a moment. This was completely different from what Princess Zelda had told him. The Watcher was right, misinformation had gotten through to… what did he keep calling his fellow Hylans? Souls of Sol? Link decided about inquiring about that line a little later, but right now the only thing that was lingering in his mind was that shred of information Zelda gave him about the 'Undead Realm'.**

            "A person I know… uh… a person who was giving me information about the Undead Realm… well, she said that the realm itself could tear my body to shreds from the moment I entered it. Does either Merrama'Kathan or Karama'Kathan do that to a living person?" The Watcher laughed.

            "**_Last time I checked, neither of those places have the property of tearing a flesh body to shreds._" Link gave a sigh of relief, The Watcher continued "****_Merrama'Kathan is a resting place, and is much like the rest of your world in terms of physical properties. You won't feel too much of anything there. Karama'Kathan, on the other hand…_" Link suddenly focused his complete attention to The Watcher. Things were about to get complicated.**

            "**_Karama'Kathan has some rather unwelcoming features in it, if you so choose to cross this dead world to reach Merrama'Kathan. First off, there is no White Light, there is only Dark Light. Constant exposure to Dark Light on living beings is a lot like… say, standing in constant sunlight without anything blocking you from the sun or the sun from you. Eventually, your skin will burn. Well, Dark Light will eventually start drain your living energy as sunlight will eventually burn your skin._"**

            "**_Next is the relentless Reaper's Wind. It tears at your flesh as it tears at your soul. The wind is fierce and relentless and is to be faced and feared by all those who feel it, and the wind occasionally picks up dust making itself even stronger. Overexposure by a living being will result in soul separation from the body while still feeling the pain from both nonstop._"**

            "**_Moving on, there are corrupt ghosts there called Grouters, who roam the _****_Phantom_********_Desert_****_ searching for spirits that roam there. Grouters feed off of the spirits they find, and they are as crazed as the Reaper's Wind is relentless. Chances are, the Grouters will not bother you – they usually fear living creatures. But, per chance, if one works up the courage to attack you, their bite is not any less potent then it would be on a wandering spirit. Grouters may be dead, but they can still attack the living – with devastating effects. However, most Grouters wander the Upper and Lower Trails, and they usually are wandering where you won't see them. They should not be that much of a worry, but fear them nonetheless._"**

            "**_Lastly, I come to the most important part of the description of Karama'Kathan. I spoke not too long ago about the Upper Trail and the Lower Trail. If you are to cross Karama'Kathan, half way the trail will split three ways. Aside from the Straight Trail, there will be the Upper and Lower Trails. DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, GO ON EITHER OF THESE TWO TRAILS. Karama'Kathan is sometimes referred to as 'The Middle World' by the gods. That is because, after every being dies, they are sent to Karama'Kathan. The ghosts of animals run the wild lands away from hungry Grouters, while the ghosts of people eventually find their ways to the Upper or Lower trail. Can you guess why?_" Link was taking this in rather difficulty. This was far worse then what Zelda had told him about the so-called Undead Realm. Karama'Kathan WAS a Dead Realm! Link realized The Watcher was waiting for an answer, and he had already forgotten the question. Pretending to still know what it was, he responded.**

            "This is a complete rude awakening and completely different from what the other one told me. So I don't think I could possibly guess."

            "**_Well then, I'll educate you. Take the Upper Trail and you'll reach Limbo – the no-man's land of the afterlife. Farther up is the _****_kingdom_****_ of _****_Heaven_****_ in all its glory. Take the lower trail and you'll reach the Judgment Gates. Beyond them from which you will never return, are the 9 Levels of Hades. Either way, once you reach Limbo or pass the Judgment Gates, you're stuck there for an eternity. Just don't say I didn't warn you._" Link stared at him. A blank, shocked, stare. He had traveled across time and between worlds; from danger to greater danger. However, it dawned on him that he'd be walking among ghosts; on the same plane above and below was the two places in the afterlife your parents always said you'd go if you were good or bad. And Link wasn't even dead yet! He dropped to his knees, completely overwhelmed, but the fate of Hyrule depended on his crossing of Karama'Kathan – and returning back here alive. No questions asked; he promised Zelda he'd find that sword, so what was there left to do? It was only a little walk among ghosts and phantoms, and The Watcher said that he'd only get stuck there IF he took one of those trails. Since there was a continuing middle trail, it was no big deal. He could do this; besides, everyone back home was counting on him. Link stood up with the look of determination of his face.**

            "I won't say you didn't warn me, Watcher. I won't take those trails." The Watcher looked stunned.

            "**_You mean… after all I've told you about Karama'Kathan, you're going to actually go there? What a foolish little boy you are, throwing your life away!_" Link frowned.**

            "I'm not throwing my life away. There are people back in Hyrule who are counting on me to get this sword, and if they believe in me, then so should you… and so should I. There is no choice I have to make. I was sent on a quest to retrieve the sword that will stop an evil man's domination of Hyrule, and that's what I'm going to do. So, if you try to stop me – and many creatures have tried before – then you are my enemy," Link drew his sword and shield, "And all of my enemies are defeated in the end." Link stood ready for battle. The Watcher threw back his head and deeply laughed.

            "**_Boy, you are young and reckless, and would not last two minutes against me. However, you have courage and wisdom beyond your years. I commend you for that. Perhaps you could make it through Karama'Kathan alive. But you will need more then courage and wisdom to pass through The _****_Phantom_********_Desert_****_._" The Watcher's eyes searched Link who was putting his sword and shield away, "****_And from the looks of things if the Dark Light doesn't get you, the Reaper's Wind will. Bare flesh cannot last long, and the Wind is always blowing._" The Watcher took off his brown robe that covered him. His features looked young, about maybe that of a 28 year old man. His hair was solid black and short and quite weathered; his body was the same odd shade of blue. He wore a black tunic, not so different from Link's, with black pants that loosely went down to his knees. The Watcher walked up to, and gave Link his brown robe. "****_This cloak may not look like much, but it will offer a great deal of protection from the 'elements' of Karama'Kathan._" Link took the robe at put it on. Somehow, it was a perfect fit for him – and it covered him in the same way it had covered The Watcher, even though he was much taller then Link.**

            "Thank you, Watcher. I don't know what to say."

            "**_Say that you'll prove me wrong. I said you probably won't last the journey, so prove me wrong._" Link laughed.**

            "Thank you, I will." Then it hit him, he knew where the gateway was; he knew quite a number of accurate things about where he was going, and yet he still didn't know how to open the gate. He looked down; then back up to The Watcher, "Uh… how do I…?" He pointed to the gateway.

            "**_Ah, yes. I'll deal with that._" The Watcher walked over to the gate and chanted some words and the light between the archways began to spin; swirl; warp; and then stabilize. The world beyond the gateway looked dark and bleak, in many shades of blue and black and white. A fierce wind raced through the gate and past The Watcher, who didn't seemed to be bothered by it. The Watcher turned back to Link, "**_Behold the _******_Phantom_********_Desert_****_. You may ask me what you will before you enter – time is_****_ foreign in this world and any worlds beyond here._"**

            "Time is foreign? Would that mean that… time does not exist?"

            "**_In a way, yes. 'Time' passes, but nothing ages or gets older in the Kathan worlds. It has a different effect to all the other worlds, but I'm sure you don't want to be bored by universal logic; you also have a daunting task to complete._"**

            "One more thing… you said you've seen ages. Would that mean that… you're immortal?" The Watcher nodded.

            "**_You are correct._"**

            "Would that mean… were you once mortal?" The Watcher blinked at the awkward question. His eyes seemed to wander.

            "**_Yes… I was once mortal. Countless ages ago, I was mortal._" He smiled with a slight laugh, probably at happy memories, "**_I knew a human boy, not much unlike you. Oh! And I had a name then, you know? I have long since forgotten my true name. But my human friend… what did he call me again?_**" he thought hard for a moment, "**_It was… Mithras?_**" He nodded at his own question, "****_Yes, it was Mithras. How funny how such ages seem to be like yesterday… gomensai, my rambling._"**

            "No, it's ok. It was a very long time ago; I guess it's good to have nice memories to comfort you."

            "**_Yes… but I shouldn't keep you any longer. There are people counting on you, remember?_"**

            "I never forget them… Mithras." And with that Link took his first steps into Karama'Kathan, The Phantom Desert.

_Things are about to get interesting, I assure you. Oh yes, and before I forget:_

_                        *~*~*!AUTHOR'S!*~*~*!NOTE!*~*~*_

_            Just because I am the author, it does not necessarily mean that I believe everything that I write. And that means that you also should not take certain aspects of this fic for real. I don't know what happens to people in the world after they die (if there is a world after we die), or even if there is a heaven, hell or a world in between. As a catholic, I am supposed to believe in them, but does that mean I know they are real? Of course not. If you can simply go along with the fic and keep in mind that it's a story and not reality, then you can enjoy the fic all the better. If you can't seem to go along with I, then don't read it. But, simply, I don't want to receive a thousand e-mails complaining about the content, ECT ECT ECT. So I shall repeat myself: if you can just keep the idea in mind so that the fic makes scene while knowing the borderline of reality, then please do so. If you cannot, then either don't read the fic or send me e-mails about it. Thank you for you time._

_                        *~*~*!END!*~*~*!AUTHOR'S!*~*~*!NOTE!*~*~*_

_Next issue of business: (1) gomensai (Japanese): meaning "I am very/so sorry"_

_And finally, thank you for all you readers who have been keeping with the story. I still have a long ways to go 'till the end, but I'll get there eventually. Please review so that I know what you think and so I know that there are people still reading and enjoying this fic; I have a tendency to stop writing if I think no-one's reading my 'fic-in-progress'es_

_Thank you, and 'till next time!_


End file.
